Dream
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Darren tiene un sueño extraño donde Kurt y él se encuentran, pero no es una gran sorpresa. Después de todo, es Darren Criss.


**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Dream.

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel/ Darren Criss & Chris Colfer.

**Rating:** NC-16. (M)

**Resumen: **Darren tiene un sueño extraño donde Kurt y él se encuentran, pero no es una gran sorpresa. Después de todo, es Darren Criss.

**Notas: **Hola, primero que nada perdón por el resumen no muy bueno, pero es que la idea me salió de la nada y no se me ocurría que poner. Puede que sea un poco extraño, pero tenía que escribirlo. Como verán puse el fic en 'Rated M', aunque no haya relaciones explícitas, solo por las dudas. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Dream.**

- ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, ANDERSON, O TE CALMAS, O NO VAMOS A NINGÚN LADO! - Exclamó Kurt, ya harto de los saltitos histéricos de su novio. Blaine se quedó como una piedra, y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. El castaño se arrepintió al instante haberle gritado, al ver la cara de perrito a punto de llorar. Soltó un suspiro y lo tomó de la mano, acercándolo a su cuerpo. - Lo siento, no debí gritarte. Pero es que pareces un nene de cinco años. - Blaine frunció ligeramente el ceño e hizo un puchero adorable. Kurt rodó los ojos, y mordí ese sobresaliente labio inferior, sacándole una risita. - Mmm... No hagas eso, sabes que tus pucheros me ponen caliente. - Blaine sonrió con picardía, y le dio un beso en los labios antes de alejarse.

- ¿En qué momento mi pequeño pingüino bebé se convirtió en este hermoso hombre tan sensual? - El mayor se ruborizó, y depositó otro beso en sus labios.

- ¿En qué momento mi lindo novio de veinte años volvió a tener cinco? - El morocho le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, haciendo que el mayor soltara una carcajada.

- Ya sabes por qué...

- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte comprado las entradas para ese concierto. - El morocho sonrió.

- Te dije que tenía un lado oscuro.

- Y da miedo, creo que nunca te vi gritar como una adolescente histérica en toda mi vida, y fue todo un shock. - El morocho rodó los ojos y lo empujó.

- No grité como una adolescente histérica... - El mayor levantó una ceja de forma divertida. - Se llama actuar como fangirl. - Kurt comenzó a reír al ver la cara de seriedad con que había hecho el comentario.

- Oh, dios... - Se enjuagó las lágrimas que no había podido contener al reírse, y le acunó el rostro con las manos. - Te amo, tonto. - Unió sus labios suavemente. Blaine sonrió dentro del beso, y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- Vas a ver que te va a gustar el concierto. Chris tiene una voz increíble. - Kurt siguió un camino de besos por sus mejillas levemente rasposas, y bajó hasta el cuello. - Y... Mmm...

- Así que la persona de la que debería estar celoso se llama Chris... -Murmuró contra su piel, mientras seguía dejando ligeros besos sobre esta. Blaine sonrió, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los mimos de su novio.

- No es como si se fuera a fijar en mí... - Kurt lo mordió. - ¡Y tampoco quiero! - Se apresuró a agregar. El mayor soltó una risita maliciosa.- Solo espero que no traiga a su... asistente... al concierto.

- Su novio. - Blaine lo separó de su cuello, con el ceño fruncido.

- Asistente.

- Novio.

- Will no es su novio.

- No lo sabes.

- Chris está con Darren. - El mayor rodó los ojos.

- No sé ni para qué discuto contigo, cuando no tengo ni idea de quién es quién.

- Chris está con Darren, fin del asunto. - Kurt sonrió, y unió sus labios, besándolo de forma lenta, ladeando su cabeza para profundizar el beso y meter su lengua en la cavidad del otro.

- ¿No era que Darren estaba de novio con Mia? - Blaine gruñó, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Kurt soltó una risita. Le encantaba molestar a su novio.

- Adivina quién se acaba de quedar sin su mamada de buenas noches. - El menor sonrió con malicia, y depositó un beso en la boca entreabierta del castaño, antes de alejarse y dirigirse al la habitación del cuarto de hotel que habían alquilado cerca de donde se celebraría el concierto.

- ¡Devon! - Lo llamó Kurt, siguiéndolo con cara de espanto. Blaine se mordió el labio para no reír. - Oh, vamos... lo decía en broma... - El menor levantó una ceja.

- Lo siento, amor, hoy no. Tú te lo buscaste. - Blaine sonrió, y se fue sacando la ropa para meterse al baño. - Me voy a bañar... solo. - Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. - Porque si entramos juntos se nos va a hacer tarde. Tú ve llamando al auto. - Kurt salió malhumorado de la habitación, mientras Blaine soltaba una risita.

* * *

- ¡Blaine! ¡El auto ya está abajo! - Gritó el castaño, mientras se ponía su abrigo.

- ¡Ve bajando, me falta ponerme el gel!- El mayor rodó los ojos.

- ¡No tardes! - Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaban los ascensores. Apretó el botón, y sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Rachel, diciéndole que ya estaban a punto de irse y que no estaría por unas horas.

- Hey, hola, amor. - Sintió unos cálidos labios en la mejilla. Sonrió y levantó la vista, pero al instante frunció el seño.

- ¿Y el gel?

- ¿Que gel? - preguntó el morocho con cara de confundido.

- Tu pelo... - Lo observó con una ceja alzada. - Wow, hace mucho que no te veía completamente sin gel. Tienes los rulos muy largos. - El joven frunció el ceño, aparentemente sin entender de qué hablaba. Kurt entrecerró los ojos y le pasó la mano por la mandíbula. - ¿Tenías la barba tan larga? - En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos hombres entraron en él.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Estás raro ¿Nervios por el concierto? - En cuanto las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, el morocho lo abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿No deberías ser tú el nervioso? ¿Desde cuándo tienes los brazos tan grandes? - Pero el morocho no contestó, estaba muy concentrado mirándole el rostro. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Te pusiste algo en la piel? - Kurt frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y tus pecas?

- ¿Qué pecas? Yo nunca tuve pecas. - El morocho se separó de él.

- ¿Chris?

- ¿Blaine? - Ambos se quedaron mudos por varios segundos, mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos como platos. - ¿No eres Blaine? ¿Pero qué...?

- ¿Blaine? ¿Quién es Blaine? ¿No eres Chris? Dios, eres muy parecido. Podrías ser su mellizo. Lo siento, pensé que eras mi novio.

- Y yo pensé que eras el mío... ¡Alto! ¿Chris es tu novio? ¿Chris Colfer? - El morocho palideció ligeramente.

- Emm... - Tragó duro, y puso cara de haber metido la pata. Kurt alzó una ceja y lo miró esperando la respuesta. El joven soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los rulos, despeinándolos más de lo que ya estaban. - Sí. - Admitió finalmente. - Pero, por favor, no vayas con la exclusiva a algún paparazzi, aún no estamos listos para salir a la luz... -El castaño lo miró sin entender nada.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Igual, aún no tengo idea de quién eres. Mi novio es el que escucha al tuyo. - El morocho sonrió con algo de diversión.

- Sí, lo siento por no presentarme. - Estiró una mano. - Darren Criss.

- Kurt Hummel. - Le estrechó la mano. - Si le dijera lo que me acabas de decir a Blaine, seguramente estaría llorando. - Rodó los ojos, y sonrió con cariño. - Es un... ¿Cómo se dice? - Preguntó. - ¿CrissColfer...?

- ¿...Shipper?

- Sí, no sé, esas palabras raras que les gusta. - Darren soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.- Pensé que tú estabas saliendo con una tal Mia... - Darren hizo una mueca. - Lo siento, no debería meterme en tu vida.

- No te preocupes, en realidad... - se pasó una mano por la nuca. - En realidad está bien hablar con alguien de esto... Ya estoy realmente harto de esconderme, y de no poder salir con Chris a tomar algo por miedo a que algún paparazzi nos saque una foto. - Se encogió de hombros. - Con Mia estuve hace muchos años, mucho antes de conocer a Chris. Cuando entré a trabajar con él a un programa de televisión... bueno, nuestros personajes empezaron siendo amigos y terminaron como novios... Teníamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y los sentimientos empezaron a fluir...

- ¿Y por qué aún no lo hacen oficial para todos? - Darren se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. - miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido. - Supongo que... tenemos miedo de que no todos nos acepten. Chris tuvo que pasar por mucho y realmente no quiero que sufra otra vez. - El castaño lo miró con algo de tristeza, ya que sabía que era pasar por algo así, aunque supuso que lo de ellos dos sería mucho peor, ya que ellos eran dos personas muy conocidas.

- Solo te diré algo que una vez me dijo mi novio. - Darren levantó la vista con curiosidad. - _Coraje._

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Kurt le sonrió con cariño antes de salir de este, y dirigirse hacia el exterior, donde lo esperaba el auto.

* * *

El mayor tomó la mano de Blaine y lo metió a rastras en el ascensor. El morocho estaba tratando de no saltar como un niño de cinco años, cosa en la que estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

- ¡Oh, dios! ¡¿Escuchaste la voz que tiene?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Y Darren estuvo también! Sus dos voces juntas parecen mágicas. - El morocho siguió hablando, mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos.

- Amor, estaba en el mismo lugar que tú... Ya sé lo que... - El mayor se cayó al ver que Blaine no le hacía caso, y le seguía relatando el concierto como si él no hubiera ido. Sonrió, y le observó hacer toda clase de muecas mientras hablaba. Adoraba terriblemente la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el mayor guió a Blaine fuera de este. Doblaron la esquina y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, observando a las dos personas que parecían pegadas por los labios frente a ellos.

La mandíbula de Blaine se descolocó, y Kurt le tapó la boca con la mano, por si se le ocurría gritar. Darren mantenía a Chris pegado contra la puerta de lo que parecía ser su cuarto, mientras el castaño le rodeaba la cintura con una de sus piernas. Ambos jadeaban audiblemente, y Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine inconscientemente al ver como las entrepiernas de ambos se frotaban una contra la otra.

Era como ver una película porno en 3D, protagonizaba por ellos mismos.

Darren logró abrir la puerta sin despegarse de los labios de Chris, todo un logro, y ambos entraron tropezándose a la habitación.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

- Mmm... ¿Kurt?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas muy cansado?

- No.

- ¿Te parece si...?

- ¿... hacemos el amor toda la noche?

- Sí.

- Parece una buena idea. - Se miraron unos segundos antes de saltar el uno sobre el otro y comenzar a besarse furiosamente. Blaine sonrió, mientras sentía como el mayor atacaba su cuello.

- Te dije que Darren y Chris estaban juntos. - Kurt sonrió, y rodó los ojos de forma divertida, antes de seguir chupándole el cuello.

* * *

Darren se despertó, y abrió los ojos con cansancio. Soltó un bostezo, y se restregó los ojos. Había sido un sueño raro. Se mordió el labio, y volteó a ver la pálida espalda de porcelana que descansaba a su lado en la cama. Sonrió y se acercó más, empezando a depositar suaves besos sobre su nuca, mientras sus manos le recorrían la piel de forma suave.

_"- Solo te diré algo que una vez me dijo mi novio. Coraje." _

Chris se removió bajo sus toques, y despertó con una sonrisa.

- Hola.

- Hola. - Darren lo miró por unos segundos, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.- Tuve un sueño muy extraño. - Chris levantó las cejas y se acomodó para verlo de frente.

- ¿Que sueño?

- Uno en que Blaine y Kurt iban a un concierto tuyo, yo me confundía a Kurt contigo, y al final terminábamos hablando de nosotros. - El castaño soltó una risita divertido.

- Hasta tus sueños son raros. - Darren soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos. Comenzó a darle ligeros besos sobre la nariz.

-¿Sabes? Me hizo darme cuenta de dos cosas.

- ¿Sí? ¿De qué?

- Primero, que no importa lo que piensen los demás, quiero hacer público lo nuestro. - El menor alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Darren sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Y lo segundo?

- Que el lado oscuro de Blaine realmente da miedo. - El morocho soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de no entender nada de su novio. Chris lo miró con expresión divertida.

- ¿Puedes decirme en qué momento te volviste loco? - Darren alzó una ceja, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mordiéndose el labio al sentir ambas pieles desnudas chocar.

- ¿Y tú puedes decirme por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?

- Soy irresistible. - Rió el castaño.

- Lo eres. - Susurró el morocho contra sus labios.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
